Segunda Oportunidad
by Mermaid's Tears
Summary: Porque Alice siempre le dará todas las que necesite a Jasper // Luna Nueva


**Segunda Oportunidad**

Porque Alice siempre le dará todas las que necesite a Jasper.

* * *

_Concuerdo con _Zephyr in Sky_… Los momentos 'emos' y depresivos son los mejores para la inspiración…

* * *

_

Después de dejar a Bella y a Carlisle en la sala, luego del accidente, salí al jardín para encontrarme con Rosalie y Emmett. Rosalie me dirigió una mirada apenada, y yo le asentí. Emmett me señaló en silencio hacia los árboles, los cuales eran oscuros y en total tranquilidad.

- Ya lo sabía, pero gracias- le dije. Él y Rosalie me dieron una palmada en la espalda antes de que saliera corriendo hacia la espesura del bosque.

No tardé en captar su efluvio, o más bien el de ambos. Era reciente, y describía una línea recta. La seguí, incluso casi perdí la noción del espacio. ¿Y si ya había cruzado la línea del tratado?  
Detuve mis pasos cuando lo vi ahí recargado bajo un árbol, a unos varios metros de mí. Edward ya había terminado y se dirigía hacia mí.  
_"¿Está mejor?" _pensé. Edward frunció ligeramente una ceja y con un gesto murmuró:  
- Algo. Ahora debo ir a dejar a Bella a casa.- dijo, y se adelantó. Se veía terrible, por supuesto. La noche del cumpleaños de Bella había terminado en un terrible accidente. Edward perdonaría a Jasper, pero nunca a sí mismo. Antes de seguir, susurró sin mirarme, leyendo mis pensamientos:  
- Si, ya lo he perdonado. Ahora quiere que _tú_ lo hagas…- Y desapareció entre la espesura como un fantasma.

Volví mi mirada hacia a Jasper, él cual me veía. Sus ojos, tan negros como una tumba sin fondo, me hicieron sentir escalofríos. Él bufó, y se sentó bajo el árbol, completamente destrozado. El resentimiento y la vergüenza que debía sentir eran fatales, hacia Bella, hacia su familia, hacia Edward... _hacia mí_.  
Suspiré, y caminé lentamente hacia él. El crujir de las hojas a mis pasos y el murmullo de los arboles era lo único que prevalecía en el oscuro bosque.

Me situé detrás de él, y me recargué con suavidad en el tronco musgoso del árbol. Con cuidado, y un poco de miedo, alcé mi mano hacia su cabeza.  
- Sientes miedo- murmuró con voz seca.  
- Tenía miedo a que rechazaras esto- susurré, y acaricié con suavidad los cabellos ondulados color miel de su cabeza. – Nunca voy a tener miedo de ti, Jasper.  
- Deberías- bufó.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más. Mis dedos acariciaban y hacían rizos con su cabello a medida que la conversación se había estancado.  
- ¿Debería?- inquirí con suavidad.  
- Esta noche casi mato a Bella- dijo con repugnancia. -¿Quieres más razones?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me senté a su lado y en un movimiento rápido aplasté mis labios contra los suyos. Solo quería que dejara ya en paz ésta culpa. Sus labios no respondieron a los míos.

- Sabes que te perdono, ¿verdad?- le pregunté, después de despegar nuestros labios. Él solo respondió con una mirada incrédula. -Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Él rió nerviosa y casi obligadamente. Arqueé una ceja ante su reacción, y él se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. La cicatriz de su ceja formó una curva torcida a la que no estaba muy acostumbrada a ver.  
- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

Bueno, quizás si, acababa de decir un disparate. O un consuelo por compromiso mal formulado. Alcé mi mano y acaricié su fría mejilla.

- Sí. ¿Sabías que no has bebido sangre humana en 23 años?- le recordé con una pequeña sonrisa. – Es un récord.  
- Ésta noche casi lo echo a perder. Todo el trabajo de Carlisle, , la vida de Bella, y por ende la de Edward, y sobre todo _contigo_…- contradijo.  
- Pero _no lo hiciste_, ¿A que no?- lo animé, y pasé un brazo por su hombro. – Eso dice mucho de ti.  
- Supongo- dijo, y esbozó una sonrisita.  
- Y aunque fallaras, sabes que siempre voy a darte una segunda oportunidad- le susurré, acurrucándome bajo su brazo en su regazo. – Te quiero.

Suspiró en forma afirmativa, y deposito un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

- _Alice, tú eres mi **segunda oportunidad**_…

* * *

:')

Espero sus preciosos reviews a este fic que por cierto me conmovió mucho, y me hace sentir taan nostálgica.

Escrito en un mal momento.

Cci'


End file.
